Hell Caina
|alias1 = |katakana = ヘル カイナ |romaji = Heru Kaina |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }} Hell Cainas are lesser demons that appears in Devil May Cry 5. Description The Hell Caina appear as skeletal figures with long dark hair resembling a hood and a thorny crown, wielding massive scythes as weapons. They wear ragged black robes, and have reptilian clawed feet and a digitigrade posture. According to Nico's reports, they are related to the Hell Antenora and Hell Judecca, with the former being a Hell Caina tortured to the brink of insanity and the latter being a commander of Hell Caina. Behavior The Hell Caina have one main attack in which they swing their scythe several times as they close in. As their title "Cleaving Vanguard" implies, their attacks are sweeping and can hit in a wide frontal arc. File ;Nico's Enemy Report - Hell Caina :These shambling meatsticks are residents o' the underworld, foot soldiers straight from the legions of Hell. :Time was, these things only appeared on the mortal plane by possessing a wooden doll, lump of clay, or something similar. :Now? Those creeps walkin' around Red Grave are the genuine article. It's a sign that the barriers between the demon world and the human world are breaking down. :So, tactical breakdown: Their scythes look simple, but they've got plenty of reach and they're serrated to cause maximum blood loss. So, um, make sure to dodge. Strategy Hell Caina are a basic enemy with highly telegraphed attacks, no projectile attacks and low health, though their scythe swings can cover a deceptively wide angle. Their charging scythe attack is their most dangerous move, as it gives them an increased resistance to being stunned: a Hell Caina can simply blow through basic sword swings and do the move anyway. They are also able to block attacks by holding the shaft of their scythe in front of themselves, and do so much more frequently on higher difficulty levels. They lack any anti-air moves, making fighting them from above a safe option. Nero's Buster Arm or Buster finish on the ground has him force the Hell Caina to its knees with its back to him and shoot it in the head execution-style with Blue Rose. Pressing the shoot button during this move will make Nero fire more shots, up to three for a normal Buster and five for a Devil Trigger or Break Age Buster. Background *In Divine Comedy, Caina is a river of Underworld from Cocytus and named after the Biblical figure Cain, who killed his brother Abel and in doing so became the first murderer. Trivia *They resemble the Hell Pride from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. *So far the Hells Caina, Antenora & Judecca from the legend of Cocytus are revealed in Devil May Cry 5. Only Ptolomea, named after Ptolemy, Jericho's governor, was not made. Gallery HellCain.jpg DMC5 Hell Caina.jpg Hell_Caina_concept_1_DMC5.png|Hell Caina's concept art for DMC5 Hell_Caina_concept_2_DMC5.png|Hell Caina's concept art for DMC5 See also *Hell Antenora *Hell Judecca ru:Адский каин Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 5